


A Story Lost to Time and Space

by Rhyske



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Reader is Clairvoyant, Romance, Slow Burn, Soul Science
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6826927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhyske/pseuds/Rhyske
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gift of truth can be a blessing and a curse. On one hand, you have the power to guide others when they're lost, but in return you can know nothing about what awaits down your own path. If you had known, perhaps you never would have ventured into the clutches of the Underground, giving your soul for research in exchange for keeping your life. But fate guides everyone down their predetermined paths, spinning her plan with a wish for hope.</p><p>We all know how the story ends. Won't you join me for the journey?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do You Believe in Fate?

The tingling of your senses have faded by now as you press yourself against the cool marble pillar, holding your breath as you listen to the silence around you. Weak sunlight filters in through the tall windows, the only witness to your intruding form slinking somewhat unceremoniously through the grand palace, hiding behind whatever you ccan find as either footsteps, voices, or both echo across the grand space of the hallways. Heart thumping within your chest, it was pure instinct that drove you forward though the unfamiliar landscape, a whisper in the back of your brain telling you to turn right, left, forward, up the stairs, another right, your destination is close, closer, even closer, just keep those feet moving. 

You listen, as you had learned to do, keeping your footfalls as silent as you can, refusing to allow your thoughts to wander as to what exactly you were doing. All you knew was that you had to be here, the insistent tug that had only grown stronger throughout the weeks leading your body ever forward, hoping that when you finally followed its path that the tittering whispers in your mind would disappear. Never before had your gift ever been so persistent, so demanding, even branching into your dreams, and you wonder just what was so important that was being housed under the gigantic roof that hovered above your head. 

But you couldn’t know, no matter how hard you squinted into the abyss. Somehow it involved you, with strangers you’ve never met, strangers whose faces you could only slightly glimpse if you focused hard enough before the image was engrossed back into the dark chasm that was your future. It aggravated you to no end. Never before had the truths slipped so easily between your fingers. And it was this aggravation, with a desperation to end the buzzing in your head, that had led you to this very moment, trespassing in what you could only guess was a royal’s home in a place that oozed danger from every corner.

Voices drift into your eardrums as you get closer to your destination, closed double doors stealing your attention as you carefully tiptoe up. Glancing around and determining no one was in the vicinity, you press your ear against one of the smooth doors, holding your breath and wishing your heart to beat just a little bit quieter as you strain your senses.

No luck. You can’t hear what’s being said, but every atom in your body is screaming that this is it, this is where you’ve been led to. Beyond these doors hold the people you’re destined to meet, yet underneath all the other voices another, more reasonable one whispers of the danger it would hold. Opening those doors would lead to an ominous fate that led to very few favorable outcomes. It begged for you to return home, even knowing that there was no longer a way to turn back. You’d made your decision the moment you stepped past that pulsing barrier.

Biting your bottom lip, you debate briefly on the decisions laid out before you. Obviously simply walking in and disrupting whatever was going on in the room was not a very good idea, but it would lead to the quickest way of appeasing the instinct that had lead your every foot step to this point. Yet, maybe waiting to see who walked out would be a better benefit overall, since not only would it be a better way to assess the danger you were in but also to take in just who you would be dealing with. Nodding with that option, you opt to observe your surroundings while leaning against a pillar lightly, every nerve tensed to move at a moment’s notice.

It doesn’t take long.

The doors open slowly, releasing the wave of voices through the empty hall as you press yourself as flat as you can against the support. Breath held and heart drumming, you hope your presence goes unnoticed as you listen carefully.

“We have high hopes for you, Doctor.” A gentle yet rumbling voice thrums through your ears as heavy footfalls seem to almost shake the floor beneath you. “Thank you for your report.”

“Of course, King Asgore.” Polite and soft spoken, the second voice answers almost timidly. “It’s only because you allow me access to the souls in your possession that I’m even able to do this research to begin with.”

“We’re all working toward the same goal, Doctor.” 

It’s getting increasingly harder not to peek around the pillar, but you hold steadfast in your silent vigil, ignoring the slight burn building in your lungs.

“I just…” The second voice drops off in thought. “I just hope my efforts are enough, in the end.”

The low, bass laugh vibrates your being, spiking your blood pressure up momentarily in surprise. “You’ve given us one miracle already.” The heavy footfalls from earlier return, signaling the two into motion as they start walking.

It takes a few moments for you to realize they were heading in your direction.

Panicking and wanting desperately to breath, you close your eyes and focus on the sound. Maybe, if you were smooth enough, you could slide around the pillar without their knowledge, free to then follow discreetly behind. It was the only idea to sprout so it was the only idea you took, feeling your entire being hum with adrenaline as their voices get ever closer.

“Are you referring to the Core? Asgore, it’s not even finished being built yet. There’s no guarantee it’ll work as I’ve predicted.”

“But your tests have all run successfully, have they not?”

“Well…yes, but…”

They were now close enough that, if you wanted, you could reach around to touch them. Shifting as quietly as you knew how, you quickly move out of their vision, keeping cemented to the castle’s support.

“Then I’m sure it’ll work! If not, well, we’ll figure it out from there.” The leveled encouragement within those words carry all the way to you, and once again you fight down the urge to peek.

A small, gentle chuckle flits through the air. “Thank you for your faith in me, sir.”

“You are the Royal Scientist for a reason.”

You’ve reached the other side of the pillar now, the cracked double doors greeting your vision as you open your eyes. Breathing a small sigh of relief, you finally allow your curiosity to take control. Leaning slightly, you take in the backs of the two strangers.

Dwarfing you in height, the first to meet your glance nearly stops your frantic heart in its tracks. Horns protruding from brushed blond hair, the crown sitting between them makes it easy to discern who he is. The blue cape sitting atop Asgore’s shoulders flutter elegantly with each large step he takes, and you can’t help but think he looks the part of king quite nicely.

The man next to the king, while tall to your stature, seemed more normal height, comparable to the men of your town. A white jacket swishes with his movements, but aside from his strangely bone white head, there’s nothing too prominent about him, unlike the monster next to him.

Monster. Yes, King Asgore was most definitely a monster, the creatures of stories and myth you had grown up on. Even though you suspected the stories of Mt. Ebott to be at least partially true, the knowledge that you were in the presence of a real life monster sent chilling fingers down your spine, igniting your fight or flight response. Any normal person would have fled, berating themselves for their foolishness as they attempted to go back home. While you did berate yourself, you were indeed no normal person, and instead of giving into that fear you instead push into your curiosity. These were the people that fate so desperately wanted you to meet. For what purpose?

Unfortunately for you, the moment these strangers’ voices had graced your ears was the moment the nagging within had stopped, leaving you with unbearably no direction or hint as to what your next move should be. Which, ultimately, was normal when it came to your gift. Though it didn’t leave you wishing that maybe, for once, it’d do as you asked it to instead of acting like a house cat that begged for attention only when it suited them. 

Once again worrying at your bottom lip, you decide to keep to your plan of stealth, waiting until the two are a decent amount of space away before stepping nervously out from your hiding spot. Keeping your eyes glues to their backs, you stick close to the walls and pillars, ever ready to hide.

“So you’re sure you don’t want to stay for a cup of tea?” Regardless of his height or appearance, even you could feel the warmth and gentleness Asgore exhumed.

“I’m sure. If I leave my assistants alone for too long, I’m afraid of what might happen to the lab.”

“Ohoho! They’re hard to handle?”

“Well…no. It’s, ah, really one in particular that always has me on my toes.”

“I’m sure I can guess which one it is.” You can just imagine the wide smile on the king’s face.

In contrast, the downcast look of the doctor’s is a bit difficult. “Yes, I’m sure you can.”

There’s that vibrating chuckle again. “Brothers, eh?”

It was in the moment that you allowed the thought of, _‘Oh, this is going quite smoothly,’_ that your favor suddenly turned against you. A shout sounding from behind took you off guard, over wound nerves firing off as you jerk back into an expensive looking decorative vase sitting atop a short table. Grasping desperately for the rocking glass and, in your hurry to catch it, accidentally smacking the poor thing not only from your reach but straight into the marble floor, the sound that squeaks from your throat could only be described as utter sorrow as the vase shatters into a million pieces, the sound echoing across the vast hallway and ultimately giving away your presence.

There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, a fact you accept with utter grief as you turn almost comically slow toward the two faces staring at you in utter shock and confusion. Asgore’s furry countenance surrounds his wide eyes and expressive ‘o’ shaped mouth, golden eyebrows nearly disappearing into his hairline. Beside him, the doctor’s bright white lights that sat in eye sockets didn’t waver at your petrified, awkwardly hunched form, mouth slightly open as he desperately tries to process the situation.

The employee that had shouted was also staring, eyes flicking from you to the duo and back again, but their presence remained unimportant at the stare down happening between the three of you.

It’s you who eventually breaks the thick silence. “Um. I, uh… I can pay for that?”

“What are you…” Asgore’s gruff voice drops as his eyes leave your own and travel down your figure. “You’re…a human?”

“Human?” echoes the Doctor, eye sockets squinting as his lighted gaze, unlike Asgore’s disapproving stare, holds one of utter curiosity.

“Er.” Perhaps this situation was what the voice from earlier was warning you about. “What if I said no?”

“Then I’d say I’ve never seen a monster who looks exactly like a human before.” No amusement were held in those words as the king’s stare keeps your feet in place.

Nervous laughter hiccups from your chest. “Ah, yeah, guess you’d know. Uh.” Running clammy palms down your jeans, you shift your weight. “Um. This is, ah, hah, uh, really awkward. Um. Sorry for trespassing and breaking your vase?”

By this time, the bystander had taken their leave, determining that whatever was going to happen between you, the human, and Asgore, the king of monsters, was none of their business and whatever they had needed to tell the king could ultimately wait. Considering what happened to humans that fell into the Underground, they’d rather be blissfully oblivious than have to keep their mouth forever shut at what they’d witness.

A good decision on their part.

“A real human?” Taking a step closer to your terrified being, the Doctor doesn’t take his observing eyes off you. “To think I’d be able to see one in my time…”

“Uh.” An extremely uncomfortable laugh passes though your throat this time. “I, uh, am not here to hurt you?” You were here for a reason, dammit, get yourself together. Easier said than done when a monster at least seven feet tall was giving you a very measured, and suspicious, look. “I actually, uh…” 

“Human.” Asgore’s voice, devoid of any emotion you can detect, runs a shiver down your spine. “You are aware of a human’s fate down here, yes?”

“Ah…no, no I am not.” Holding your hands up in a gesture you hoped was pacifistic, you continue talking. “The saying goes that any human to climb Mt. Ebott is never seen or heard from again.” There was your courage, climbing out of whatever hole it had crawled into. “Regardless, I came here for a reason. All I ask is that you hear me out before you, uh, do whatever it is you do to humans.”

The silence stretched almost endlessly, your hues flicking from the king’s downturned face to the Doctor’s concerned one. A slight shrug from the white coated being in response to your begging gaze indicates that whatever decision was being made, he likely could play no part in it. Though, when his mouth turns imperceptively down and his shoulders rise as he takes a breath, you nearly sigh in relief when he speaks.

“I think, ah… Perhaps we should listen to them?”

Biting on the inside of your lip, you nearly scream in the suspense as Asgore slowly looks up, sounding beaten and tired. “Sure. Follow me.”

Nodding hurriedly, you avoid the sea of glass the best you can as you step through the glittering shards, once more wiping your sweating palms against your jeans as you quicken your pace the best you can to keep up to the looming monster. Passing through the halls you remember sneaking through just minutes ago, you almost miss the Doctor’s frequent glances your way in your utter panic and uncertainty. Sending a wavering smile his way the next time he looks, amusement blooms in your chest as he flicks his eyes away quickly, a small hue of unnatural color rising to what you presume would be his cheeks. If his eyes, or lack of, wasn’t a hint enough, the white of his features spoke of an unnatural similarity to a skeleton, and you wondered if that’s exactly what he was. Yet, he seemed to have a mouth similar to your own, minus the lips, and he could obviously express facial expressions, which you had seen earlier.

Monsters were very intriguing.

Stepping into the room you had attempted to listen into previously, you watch as the two take seats, the king first, Doctor second. You’re third, dragging out the chair closest to you and lowering yourself on it nervously. With both sets of eyes trained on you, you anxiously link your fingers together under the table and speak.

“Uh, I don’t know if you’ll believe me, but… I came to help.”

“Help?” the two say in unison, mirrored surprise etching their expressions. Your words were obviously not what they were expecting.

“Yeah.” Tapping a foot nervously on the floor, you continue. “Um… I kept hearing a call for help, and…following it led me here.” 

That familiar silence settles briefly. “You wish to help us? How?”

Glancing over to the king, you respond uncertainly, “I don’t know.” His face changes, but before he can say more, you speak up. “I just know that I can help. Somehow. I was led here for a reason.”

“Led? By who?”

“Uh…that’s…a very good question.” Licking your dry lips, you decide to take a few steps back. “Do you know what a fortuneteller is?”

It’s not the king that answers your question, but the Doctor. “Someone who claims to be able to see into the future.”

“More or less, yes.”

“You’re claiming to be one?”

“Sorta?” Pressing your thumbs together, you pause to organize your thoughts. “I get…feelings. Gut feelings, like, uh, I guess something like strong intuition. I just…know things. And something told me to come here.” Those faces of disbelief are painfully familiar.

“It’s impossible to know the future.”

“I agree.” His blink of surprise would have made you laugh in any other situation. “It’s…really hard to explain.” Thankfully, your gift decides to work for you as you meet the Doctor’s gaze head on. “But please, I’m not lying. I can tell you that you have two younger brothers. And you, sir,” you turn to Asgore, whose golden eyes seem to be peering into your very soul, “you…used to have a family. A child… No, two. They…” As the picture clears, your gaze softens into pity, and you simply shake your head and say no more.

“These facts aren’t exactly secret. It would be fairly easy for you to have learned about them by, say, overhearing a conversation.”

Your eyes return to the Doctor. “Very true. But I’ve only been here about…maybe an hour? The only people I have come into contact with are you two. I’m not asking you to believe, I’m just asking you to give me a chance. There’s something I’m meant to do here, I just don’t know what. And…” The pieces click suddenly, giving you a form of mental whiplash, the truth rendering you painfully speechless as you stare in horror at the king. His eyes seem to darken, as if he knows what truth you had just been shown. Swallowing thickly, you find your voice, now small and wavering. “And if you find I’m not useful… you can kill me and add my soul to your collection. I can’t go back anyway, after all.”

Minutes pass in painful contemplation, yet you barely register them as your mind continues to reel. It was definitely dangerous to be here, and now that you knew why, you feared your heart might just stop from the pure anxiety making your blood sing. Curse that insistent voice, curse yourself for caving, curse the very fate that led you here into this nightmare. In a quest to simply satiate that undeniable tug in your gut and buzzing in your head, you’d allowed yourself to be led into a place that, you were near certain of this, would ultimately lead to your death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My gods. Okay. I have a LOT planned for this, and I sincerely hope you enjoy the ride that's to come.
> 
> Tags will updated as the story progresses.


	2. A New World, A New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter and this long hiatus and I have 50 kudos and over 600 hits?! Wow guys, thank you so much!

Eyes stay focused on the feet in front of you as you desperately try to ignore the sweat beading across your hairline. It was a dry heat, one that left your mouth parched and lungs slightly out of breath, the fans set up throughout the structure aiding in nothing except swirling the stifling temperature. Wishing you could shed the cape draped over you but instead drawing it closer to your being, dragging the hood farther down to lengthen the shadows hiding your face, you fight down the urge to look around.

Voices dance through the air, adding to the heat as your nerves threaten to shake your limbs. You knew that if you looked up, you’d see strange figures and faces. The lilting accents alone told you enough, with pitches in a height unfamiliar to your ears and languages you knew would never be found on the surface. Fighting down the slight panic blooming in your chest, you clutch the fabric in your slightly trembling fists and attempt to clear all thoughts. Focus on the feet in front of you. Don’t lose sight of them. Focus. 

Focus.

“I apologize for the heat.”

Catching a stumble, you dare a glance up at the skeleton before you. Hands folded behind his back and head tilted so his eyes find yours, he continues.

“I’m sure it’s very uncomfortable for you, but once we pass through the construction it should lessen somewhat.”

Blinking and turning your face downward once more, you reply, “It’s alright.” Pause. “Um… Construction?”

“Yes. We’ve found a way to produce unlimited energy. Well, seemingly.”

The conversation you’d overheard earlier rises to your mind, the urge to look crawling under your skin. “Is that what the Core is for, then?”

Silence settles momentarily. “Yes. It’s designed to take the geothermal energy produced by the lava into magical electricity.”

“Magical electricity?” you echo. 

He tilts his head, voice hesitant. “Yes.”

When no more info is forthcoming, you assume it’s due to your intruding presence and don’t press the issue. Instead you remain silent, following after his steady pace, keeping your head bowed and eyes glued to the ground. 

_“No monster except for a select few shall know of your existence.”_ The king’s voice was akin to steel as he spoke, his eyes sharp as he held yours. _“You will follow the Doctor’s every word. Keep your head down and your face covered.”_

You didn’t blame the king’s wariness of you, nor were you at all inclined to disobey him. You were in uncharted territory, surrounded by living creatures you thought were myth just yesterday. The truth whispered to you was one you wouldn’t forget easily, and it followed your every footstep like a dark sludge, threatening to grip you in a sticky hold if you pondered it for too long. Fate hadn’t led you here to simply die; there was something you had to do, and as long as you reminded yourself of that, you could overcome anything.

Having to stay hidden wasn’t much different from your life on the surface, after all.

Lost in thought, you don’t notice when the Doctor’s feet stop until you’re bumping into him. Stepping back quickly with an apology, the sudden cool air kissing your flushed cheeks causes you to blink. Turning toward the refreshing temperature, your eyes take in a wide lobby, dotted here and there with monsters of all shapes and sizes. The high ceiling and white walls remind you of fancy hotels back home, though the dim lighting and unpolished wooden floorboards underfoot give off an air of homeliness.

You don’t realize you’ve been gaping until the Doctor speaks. “This place is the Resort. It’s a building where the workers live and rest while the Core’s construction is in progress.”

Noticing the position of your face, open for anyone to glance over and see, you quickly pull the hood back over. “I’m thankful it’s at least not sweltering in here.”

“After you.” He closes the door behind him once you’ve stepped through. “Most monsters get sickly if they’re constantly in heated environments.” Making his way to a free bench pressed against a wall, he motions for you to sit. “Would you like a drink?”

Was there anything that was safe for you to drink here? “Yes, please.” Regardless, your parched throat ached.

As if debating the same question, he hovers uncertainly for a moment. “I’ll return shortly. Please stay here.” 

Where would you go anyway? With your nod of agreement he leaves, his footsteps quickly mixing in with the quiet noises the Resort exuded. Murmurs reach your ears, ones you assume come from the monsters hovering in the area, yet they’re too hushed for your ears to recognize any words. 

Before you can contemplate that maybe they could be speaking another language instead the Doctor returns, handing you a glass filled with water. “Is this sufficient?”

A relieving smile graces your lips. “Yes! Thank you.” Downing the drink in one go, you feel the sting in your throat disappear, eliciting a quiet sigh as you lower the glass. During your distraction the skeleton Doctor had lowered himself on the empty side of the bench, leaving a comfortable space between the two of you. You find your eyes wandering to him, taking in his boney contours and how humanlike he seemed, only realizing that you’re probably being rude when you catch his eyes.

You drop your gaze quickly, not realizing that he had been doing the same to you. A thumb follows the rim of the glass as an awkward silence settles.

“So, ah… Miss. Miss, correct?” He breaks the silence, hesitance and uncertainty lacing his voice.

It takes you a moment to understand what he’s asking. “Oh. Uh, yeah.”

“Thank you. Miss, what…may I call you?” Your blink seems to fluster him. “Of course, it’s rude of me to ask without introducing myself first.” Holding out a hand, he says, “My name is W.D. Gaster, Royal Scientist to King Asgore. Everyone just calls me Gaster.”

Tentatively slipping your hand in his, you muster out, “It’s, uh, it’s nice to meet you, Gaster.” You could have definitely met him in a more unthreatening way, or at least in a situation that didn’t have your life on the line. The small, gentle shake of your hand seems to read your mind, as if saying that yes, while your life is in his hands, he has no reason to be rough or dangerous.

It doesn’t do much to quell the paranoia and anxiety in your stomach, however.

“Um.” Returning your hand to the glass, you bite your bottom lip. “You can call me…anything, I suppose.” Before he can question your meaning, you continue. “I’ve been called many things. Fortune teller, miracle, angel, life saver, fake, liar, devil, demon…” You swallow, as if in an attempt to stuff the words back into your throat. “So, call me whatever you deem is appropriate.”

Your name meant nothing, in the end. All a person cared about was the fortune you could reveal to them, as if your words wrote their future in stone. How could they know that what you were privy to was the future most likely? That, if they tried, they could make your words null? Of course you’ve tried to explain, but why would one care when their fortune didn’t happen as told because they slacked? Because they thought that they no longer had to try? 

How could you have known that you could influence a person’s life like that? Always you wanted to help, but when one won’t help themselves, your small actions mean nothing, mean everything.

If you had been drowning in your past less, maybe you would have noticed the tight expression on Gaster’s face. The way he opened his mouth, then closed it, pinprick eyes bright as they took in your demeanor. You may be a human, but it seemed body language was universal. Instead of asking the obvious, he contemplates, speaking only when he has a satisfactory answer.

“How does Sibyl sound?”

The way you react sends a spark of pity through his ribcage. Your tight, expecting expression dissolves into one of confusion as colored irises drift to catch his sincere gaze. Lips press together as your eyes search his own, for what he has a suspicion of, and for what he hopes he can convey to you.

“Sibyl is a word used to describe a woman thought to possess the powers of prophecy or divination. It is not my place to say whether you are an angel or a demon.”

The smile that grows slowly, hesitantly, on your face radiates your relief. Perhaps he doesn’t know exactly what his words mean to you, and frankly you find yourself not really caring. “Then Sibyl it is, Gaster.”

A small, gentle smile meets your own. “It’s nice to meet you, Sibyl.” A moment passes before he drops his gaze, holding a fist up to his mouth. “Perhaps we should continue on our way. My laboratory rests on the outskirts of Hotland, near the Waterfall region. We have a lot of walking to do yet, and I do apologize if you’re tired.”

It’d be a lie to say you weren’t, after climbing a mountain, sneaking through a palace, and walking through what felt to be lava. However, the want to be as little of a burden as possible sits as top priority, so when Gaster motions for you hand the glass back to him you do so, rising to your feet when he returns and following him out the door.

Hotlands was a fitting name, something you learn not five steps out of the Resort. Once again drawing your cloak closer when wishing you could instead throw it as far away from you as possible, the routine from earlier sets in. Head down, eyes focused on Gaster’s feet, don’t look up for any reason.

Instead this time, small talk ensues.

“I have many questions for you, Sibyl, though I’m unsure how many would be deemed rude or perhaps inappropriate.”

When he pauses to take a breath, you jump in. “I have a ton of questions for you too, so don’t worry about it.” A ton was probably an understatement. There was a whole world underneath Mt. Ebott you never knew existed, filled with creatures that would give some children nightmares. A world you thought only existed in fairy tales and books. “I’ll let you know if anything you ask is uncomfortable.”

“I’d appreciate that, and I shall do the same for you.” He tilts his head. “So, um…how many different appearances do humans have?”

The ice was broken but pieces still remained. You still felt uncertain about what questions you could ask, and most about the Core and anything related to his research resulted in Gaster simply shaking his head. Taking note of what to avoid in the future, you did manage to learn more about Gaster’s two younger brothers. While he still played some cards close to his chest, or perhaps ribcage was a more acceptable description, it was obvious he cared a lot about his family, and by the time the laboratory comes into view you have an idea of what to expect from the brother residing on the other side of the metal door. 

Though before you step through, what little reprieve you achieved from your life or death situation is instantly forgotten.

“My two assistants will be allowed to learn of your circumstances, and their requests and orders shall be followed as if they were my own.”

“Right,” you say uncertainly, the familiar anxiety snaking its way through your torso. 

Reaching for the handle, he pauses and turns slightly to you. Drawing your brows together curiously as he simply heaves a small sigh and opens the door, you follow his gesture to step inside.

It was cool in here as well, something your blood sings in happiness for as you’re finally allowed to remove the cloak. The blue tile actually goes quite well with the pale green walls. A half built machine is to your left, a desk next to that covered in white and blue paper. Bookshelves take the rest of the wall, packed to the brim with different colored spines of varying book sizes. Straight across from you is another door, wooden, leading to a room you can only speculate about. 

Movement to your left makes you flinch in surprise. A small, skeletal figure you didn’t notice before pushes their way out from under the half built machine, white lab coat spattered with dust. Getting to their feet with a grunt, the same pinprick eyes as Gaster’s catches your figure, bony eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

“heh. didn’t realize you were bringing home a guest, bro.” With a lazy smile, the skeleton pats himself down.

“I need to talk to you two about her. Where is Alphys?”

A thumb is thrust behind him. “upstairs, looking at some new comics or something she found.”

“Fetch her for me, please.”

“sure.” With a shrug, he heads to the stairs you also didn’t notice, sending a glance your way as he disappears. You only have time to shift awkwardly before he returns, a yellow lizard looking Monster behind him.

Gaster gets right to the point. “Sans, Alphys, this is Sibyl, our new guest.”

Guest? You weren’t one hundred percent certain on the truth of that word.

“She’s a human. King Asgore has given me the responsibility of tending to her.”

Sans’ eyes narrow. “tending? a human?” When Gaster links his fingers behind his back and looks away, his eyes flick to you. “experiment, you mean.”

“It’s a…rough word, but, yes. I have been tasked to, ah, experiment on her.”

“tough luck, kid.” With an uninterested shrug, Sans turns to Alphys. “look alph. they do exist.”

The Monster whose eyes have been glittering excitedly behind her glasses suddenly flushes, bringing paws up to cover her face. “S-Sans I-I never—sh-shush, I—”

“i’m sure if you ask nicely she’ll let you touch her.”

“I-I would n-n-never— t-that’d be—”

Before Sans can reach to pat her back, your hand is already extended, palm up. Alphys stares at it with an expression of horror and guilt ridden curiosity. “It’s okay,” you say carefully. “If it helps, I’m curious what you would feel like too. So…go ahead.”

Sans’ eyes are steady as he peers at you, though you do your best to ignore him. Alphys’ slitted pupils flick up to your own, and you hope the smile you send her way is reassuring and friendly. The seconds tick by as she wages war within herself, finally and ever so slowly touching a scaled finger to your skin. She squeaks in surprise and snatches her hand away to replace it over her face.

“I-I, u-um, th-th-thank you…”

“Uh, yeah, you’re uh, you’re welcome.” 

Clearing his throat, the sound like a dull knife cutting through the thick awkward tension in the air, Gaster speaks up. “I’ll see you to your room now, Sibyl. Sans, Alphys, I want to talk to you about our plans later tonight.”

“sure thing.” Finally tearing his pinpricks away from you, Sans completes his motion to pat Alphys. “c’mon, didn’t you want to show me something earlier?”

“O-oh, y-y-yeah…” Being herded to the stairs, she gives you a quick glance over her shoulder before Sans practically pushes her out of view. 

You give Gaster an uncertain look. “Did I, um… Uh…”

The smile the Doctor gives you is light. “You did well.” With a motion, he leads you to the wooden door, pushing it open to reveal a hallway set with doors on either side. Leading you to the farthest on the right, he says, “This will be your room. This facility has indoor plumbing and you’ll find your own personal bathroom inside.”

Nodding, you reach for the handle.

“And, Sibyl?” Gaster’s face is complicated as you glance up, but after a few moments of silence he simply shakes his head. “I’m sure you’re hungry. Shall I see to getting you some food?”

Slightly confused, you reply, “Uh, sure. Thanks.”

Nodding quickly, he leaves. Staring uncertainly after him, you shrug and enter your new room, taking in the very inviting bed in one corner and empty desk in the other. Sitting heavily onto the surprisingly smooth sheets, you stretch and fall to your back, the exhaustion that has been hovering over you finally settling. You don’t even remember falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I've been on a hiatus, many people have been worrying about whether I'll be continuing my stories. The answer is yes, most definitely, and you can find why I've been on hiatus [here](http://rhyske.tumblr.com/post/150875331460/ive-never-done-this-before) and also simultaneously get linked to my new tumblr!


End file.
